Kiss on the Cheek
by The Magician Joseph
Summary: The Titans are disbanding, Starfire is struck by the loss of Robin and goes to Raven for comfort. RXR I'll trade reviews.


_Dear readers, if I manage to get any. I have been at a rough spot in my life, I have had serious physical, mental, and spiritual difficulties as of late (haven't we all?). Since sorrows come not in single spies but in battalions, I have had terrible writer's block. All feedback whether positive or negative is quite welcome. This is a song fic, it is Raven and Starfire centered, the song "Hounds upon the Hare" is by the genius Rozz Williams and his band Shadow Project. You can listen to the song on youtube if you would like._

_I do not own rights to anything herein._

_Song: Hounds upon the Hare_

_Band: Shadow Project_

_Album: From the Heart_

_Characters: Teen Titans_

The world shatters, inverts itself and then reconstructs itself. The world spins under Starfire's feet so fast that she fears vertigo. Robin has left, has left the Titans to become Nightwing, he has left Starfire alone. The parting had not been sweet sorrow, but pure bitterness. Pure loss on each of their parts, though Robin probably doesn't realize it just yet. At this very moment the Teen Titans are disbanding, falling apart, not every good thing can last forever.

A single tear falls from Starfire's eye and caresses her cheek, the tear places a bitter salty kiss on her cheek. Her stomach churns, her heart feels as if it has lodged itself in her esophagus. She runs to the only Titan who is still residing in the tower. Her purple boots stomp down the hallway as she runs to Raven's room, she is hoping desperately for any type of comfort.

Raven is disturbed from the packing of what little possessions she cares for by the Tameranian running into her room. As soon as Starfire enters the dark room in the darkening tower she bursts into tears. Grief filled sobs rack her body, she can barely make her way to Raven before collapsing on the floor.

Weeping, weeping, nothing but loss and grief.

Raven does an uncharacteristic thing and sits on the floor next to Starfire and places Starfire's head in her lap. Raven strokes Starfire's soft red hair and says nothing at all.

Raven's record player is still plugged into the wall, and she uses her powers to place the needle down. The vinyl scratches for a moment and then the room is filled with music.

"_Why did you go why did you turn from me? When all the world it seemed to sing? Why oh why did you have to go away from me?"_

Raven hugs Starfire's head closer to her, and Starfire continues to cry her grief and confusion. Starfire manages to strangle her sobs for a moment and mutter weakly.

"Thank you friend Raven… I can't…"

Raven places an ivory finger to her full lips and shushs Starfire, still stroking her hair with the other hand.

"Don't try and fight the pain just yet. Please hurt for both of us."

"_Now come away into my waiting arms. Into a dream that you bring magically to life. Outside the circle of relentless cold dead eyes. Rise above their world of lies."_

No verbal exchange occurs between the two super powered beauties, and Raven inhales deeply trying to fight back her own hurt. She can't help but think of how things had been falling apart lately. How the cheers of happy citizens when encountering them had turned to reviling jeers. How their public image, their unity, their wealth had fled from them in such a short period of time.

Raven and Starfire sit in a pained embrace have ridden to the bottom of the downward spiral. Their sense of loss overcomes their sense of being.

"_Now I hear the whirl of wings about you, while Lords in red float just above you. Grasp the season of a million shining stars. And recognize the gift that you are."_

"Even though Robin is too lost to have you, you are still special Starfire. We all care for you very much." Raven says softly in what is quite possibly most affectionate statement of her life.

Starfire reaches up with her hand and grabs Raven's arm. She kneads Raven's bicep gently with her fingers.

"It does not feel real friend Raven, I feel so empty. Where do we go now?" She sobs briefly, "What can we do?"

"_Don't let it all come crashing down like hounds upon the hare. Now we can walk humble along the outer edge. Farm from a prelude to fatigued. Awake the child lost in his slumber. Introduce love to another." _

Raven says nothing , she can think of nothing to say. Her regal looking features stay still, frozen in a look of pity and pain withheld.

"I still love him so much. I don't know why he doesn't love me back anymore." Starfire says.

"_Now how can a heart that's filled with love begin to cry? When all the world it seemed so right. How can we let our love die, like hounds upon the hare?"_

"Star we'll stick together. We can make it through this. I promise." Raven says to her. And she means it in all sincerity. Some things need to hold together even in the greatest tragedy. The sun will still shine tomorrow, and there will still be air to breathe. Even if it seems like the days are seeming to have less sun, and less fresh air then they used to.

Still it feels like it is all collapsing, and the weight of the world seems to be on their shoulders. Raven bends down and gently places a kiss on Starfire's cheek. A kiss from Judas may betray, but a kiss from a friend seals a promise.

"_Don't let it all come crashing down, like hounds upon the hare. Don't push me down, don't push me down, like hounds upon the hare. Now come away into my waiting arms, like hounds upon the hare."_

The needle scratches the end of the record, and the room is filled with silence, Starfire is no longer sobbing.

_To the reader: I hope you enjoyed it. I will return review for review. _


End file.
